


Not the Total Truth

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will considers the two paths his mentors have laid out for him, how he’s turned from both. Only those paths still wait for him…
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	Not the Total Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right before the Great Red Dragon arc. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

Sometimes Will Graham pictured himself was splitting into two. He’d argue or speak with one or both of his mentors about matters which never made their way into conversations. 

“You’ve found yourself a nice life.” Jack Crawford glanced at the walls of the house he shared with Molly, Walter, and all their dogs. “It’s possible for you to get people to take an interest in you for reasons besides your abilities if you try.”

“I don’t control other people’s emotions.” Will looked away from Jack. “I can’t get them to love me or even to take an interest in me.”

“No.” Jack uttered the word with implacable gentleness. “You fear controlling other people’s emotions. You dislike the power and responsibility it gives you.”

“You shy away from love.” Hannibal gazed at him in the darkness of his bedroom, eyes gleaming. “You erect your barriers between yourself and those who would love you. You transform the barrier into a fort, hiding yourself within it from those whom you could love.”

“I think, I think I may be able to control your emotions.” Will turned to face his mentor. “I’m willing to accept responsibility for them now.”

“I’m not shying away any more.” Will turned to face his other mentor. “The barrier is down. The fort and I are wide open.”

Two Will Grahams were ready to walk down two different paths. Both Wills were him.  


Power. Responsibility. Love. Jack and Hannibal each beckoned them down a road they’d laid for him. One was frozen, illuminated by cold, reflective light. The one was shadowed with darkness. Both were splattered with blood. 

Was it any wonder he’d turned from both of them? That Will Graham had sought refuge in Molly, Walter, and the loyal, unquestioning loyalty of his dogs? 

It didn’t matter. Those paths still waited. Sooner or later Will would be drawn to one of them. It was entirely possible as he traveled, whether it was through snow or shadow, that both roads lead to the same destination. 

Will shivered at the possibilities. “I don’t belong to you. Either of you. I make my own decisions.”

Only it felt like a lie. At least not the total truth. 

He opened his eyes, forced him to stare at the ceiling, to stare at reality before the surreal emotional landscape of his mind swallowed and confused him. 

Just how long could he exist in reality? How long could he be here for Molly, Walter, and even his dogs without the landscape sucking him back in. 

Will sometimes wondered if he needed a guide, particularly a cunning and manipulative one to help him navigate his own mind. Perhaps he himself had been drawn to those whom provided such cunning manipulation. 

How long could he exist without it? 

“As long as I can,” he murmured out loud, gazing almost defiantly at the ceiling, listening to Molly murmur in her sleep. 

Nothing lasted. Hannibal himself acknowledged the value of endings in giving meaning to what existed. 

Will just had to hold onto what existed while it…they…were still here. 

He lifted a gentle, hesitating hand and let it rest upon Molly’s stomach.

She murmured again in her sleep but didn’t push him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Will has literally split into two before, once in Mizumono and again in Apertivo. I wanted to explore this divided nature again…


End file.
